


Before She Cheats

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Before he cheats, Carrie Underwood has big dick energy, Chloe Valentine Has Big Dick Energy, F/F, Homophobia, I don't use the fa word but its implied, Justice, M/M, Make that an official tag, Revenge, Self-Indulgent, Slurs, Update: The other Squip Squad members are important, Vandalism, Who dun it?, almost, not by much, they're seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: Madeline had gone and done it now. Was Chloe about to let her get away with being homophobic to Jeremy and Michael? Fuck no. She was sick of Madeline's bullshit.She was going to give her a heavy dose of reality in the form of a Louisville Slugger.





	1. Of Vandalism and Villainy

**Author's Note:**

> Before He Cheats is a Big Dick Energy song don't question me.

“Chloe, as your best friend, it’s my duty to tell you that this is the worst idea ever,” Brooke said.

 

“I’m not going to write my name into her leather seat! I’m just going to write Dustin’s… they both deserve it, and you know that,” she insisted.

 

“They deserve justice, not a thrashing to Madeline’s car. Besides, do you care more about sticking it to Madeline or getting justice for Michael and Jeremy more?”

 

The brunette took a deep breath. “It’s a mixture of both. But she’s really gone and done it now. How dare she and Dustin just write the fa-word on every fucking school supply they had? They got away with hate speech and vandalizing because Madeline’s dad is a lawyer. Well, obviously, if she can afford to get away with that, a simple louisville slugger is all I need. Carrie Underwood would be thrilled to see me do justice.”

 

“I can’t stop you, but I won’t support it, either. Just… please. Think on it,” Brooke sighed. She moved her hair out of her face and smeared her hand all over it. It was a good thing she didn’t wear makeup to her sleepover with Chloe.

 

“Look, Madeline just cheated on Dustin with that guy Aaron from History, right? Dustin is obsessed with country, and I can blame him at Jake’s next party. Tomorrow night.”

 

“Michael and Jeremy love each other unconditionally. They take care of each other and they don’t look for revenge. You don’t need to do this,” Brooke tried.

 

“Brooke, think about it. Madeline is going to be a spoiled brat for the rest of her life. She needs a reality check, and I want to be the one to write it,” Chloe said.

 

“I’m not saying that’s wrong, but it’s illegal and dangerous to do something like that. I just don’t want you in prison.”

 

“I’m not just doing this for myself. There’s other ways I can get back at her for how many times she’s annoyed me. I really am doing this for Michael and Jeremy, too. And anyone whose life Madeline has tried to ruin.”

 

Brooke fell back on their bed and covered her face. “I feel really guilty about not trying harder to stop you.”

 

“You think anyone can stop me when I put my mind to something?” Chloe grinned.

 

“No, but I wanted to believe.”

 

-

 

“Jeremy, dance-off?” Jake insisted. He was drunk as shit from their end-of-the-year party.

 

“Sorry, Jake. I’m not wasted, so I’ll win,” Jeremy said.

 

Chloe slipped out without anyone knowing. She reached into her car about a block or two away and took out her bat. Louisville Slugger, just like how Carrie would’ve wanted it.

 

It was raining kind of hard, so Chloe had on an old dark raincoat as she walked to the car. Every footstep vibrated and sounded like a beat to a drum, almost. The grey clouds stormed harder and lightning swirled in the air as Carrie twisted the bat in her hands.

 

She went into the alley and found Madeline’s Tesla. 

 

She flicked out her car key and got ready to slash at the tires, but something stopped her.

 

It was already trashed as  _ shit _ .

 

Someone cut Dustin’s name into the car seat, and the headlights were destroyed. So many dents and even some shit was thrown inside the car. It almost made Chloe vomit.

 

‘Shit, Brooke. Someone beat me to the punch!’ Chloe texted.

 

She got an immediate reply.

 

‘Wait, seriously? You’re not lying, are you?’

 

‘Why would I lie to you? You’re the only one I told this about. Look at my bat!’ Chloe took a picture. It wasn’t the best quality since it was in the rain, but she thought it was legible.

 

‘Get out of there, Chlo. You don’t want to be accused.’

 

A few blinks. Chloe looked up and realized that she was in a bad spot. She decided to hide the bat with her arms as best as she could as she got inside her car. Chloe drove home and threw the bat and coat in the back of her closet. What if she got caught? Shit, what if she got caught?

 

‘So, you think it was Dustin?’ Chloe texted.

 

‘I mean, he’s a country wannabe. If it wasn’t you, it had to be him. Just making sure, you’re not trying to trick me, are you?’

 

‘No, Brooke. I swear on my grandma’s grave that I just found the car like that. It honestly serves her right, though.’

 

‘I mean… I’m just glad it wasn’t you. I was feeling sick about you getting thrown in prison.’

 

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s concern. Brooke always knew how to make her feel fuzzy inside. She didn’t have any feelings for her unbelievably sweet friend, but she craved her friendship like how white teenagers craved juuls. At least, that was what she told herself. The fuzzy feelings weren't feelings of romantic love...

 

Right?

 

-

 

The next day at school, a bunch of the students were hammered. The quickly spreading gossip (courtesy of surprisingly, not Jenna) resulted in people snapping their attention to a plethora of phone screens.

 

“When I find Dustin, I will rip his head off! Both of them!” Madeline’s voice could be hear screeching from Hell, probably. Also, no one wanted to question what the second head meant.

 

“Chloe, what happened?” Michael asked. He let Jeremy go to the party by himself and decided to get high last night. “I didn’t get completely hammered, yet, but my ears still hurt from listening to Madeline.”

 

“Someone smashed up her car. Ever listen to ‘Before He Cheats’, Michael?” Chloe asked.

 

“You mean my anthem? Of course.”

 

“That’s basically happened except genderswapped. Dustin’s the prime suspect since he dug his key into her leather seat,” Chloe explained.

 

“Oh… shit. Teslas are expensive, aren’t they?”

 

“I’m pretty sure Madeline’s family is approaching billionaire status. I don’t feel sorry for her.” Chloe shrugged.

 

“I guess I don’t, either. I mean, she called Jeremy and me the f-word, so…” Michael sighed.

 

“You alright?”

 

“I was kind of hoping that Madeline receiving karma’s payback would make me laugh, but I can’t stop thinking about how hurt Jeremy was… He just looked so sad and I was ready to kill both of them. Then, he convinced me to calm down and we just kind of held each other after school. He told me that there was nothing that we could do about it, so we just had to accept that Madeline and Dustin were nothing more than sycophants to this world’s resources. I hated to admit that he was right, so that’s why I’m confused. Why am I not enjoying her suffering? Or Dustin’s?”

 

Chloe thought back to some of Brooke’s words. “Maybe you’re just not that kind of person.”

 

“Maybe… Maybe I’m just thinking about how Jeremy will react. He’ll probably be worried that Madeline will take out her anger on us. I’m a bit worried, too, honestly.”

 

Chloe froze. Shit, what if she did? “We only have a few days left of school. She won’t do anything, and I’ll make sure she doesn’t get away with anything this time. Brooke and I will get our parents to hire a lawyer since we’re both rich, too.”

 

Only at Jeremy’s insistence did they not get a lawyer in the first place. He absolutely refused to have anyone spend an exuberant amount of money on people as stupid as Madeline and Dustin. They listened, albeit begrudgingly.

 

“Jeremy will insist that you guys shouldn’t."

 

“If it becomes a constant issue, then we’re getting involved. She’ll keep coming after you guys if we don’t stop her after her second attempt,” Chloe countered.

 

Michael hesitated. “Okay. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

As if God was ready to test the both of them, Madeline stomped up to Michael.

 

“Did you do that to my  _ baby _ ? Did you trash my car and blame Dustin? You tell me right now or I’ll make your life a living Hell, Michael Mell. I don’t give a shit that it rhymed!” Madeline howled.

 

“Get out of his face, Madeline.” Chloe stepped in. Literally, too.

 

“He doesn’t need a dyke like you coming in to defend his ‘honor’ or whatever.”

 

“What is up with your homophobia?”

 

“It’s not a fear of them, I’m just disgusted.”

 

“God, you’re lucky your parents are rich or else you would be arrested by now with how much crap spews out of your mouth. We should call your flying trap a second butthole,” Chloe said.

 

Madeline positively fumed as she stomped off like an indignant child. She was still afraid of Chloe. Good.

 

Michael threw his arms around Chloe. “My heroine.”

 

“Was that a drug joke?”

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Jeremy came in around the second entrance of the school. It was closer to his locker and usually where Michael waited for him. When he came around, he squinted at the bright lights and made out Michael’s conspicuous orange hoodie from decently far away.

 

“Hey, man,” the shorter beanpole clasped Michael’s hand. “Hi, Chloe.”

 

“Someone fucked up Madeline’s car,” Michael told him. Jeremy frowned.

 

“Is she going to blame us?”

 

“Nah. Dustin apparently pulled a Carrie Underwood and carved his name into her seat,” Chloe piped up.

 

“She’ll still probably blame us. I don’t want us to get into any legal trouble. Not when we’re running full scholarships to Stony Brook,” Jeremy whispered.

 

“We’re almost out of this shithole. Besides, we had nothing to do with it, okay?” Michael murmured back. He gave Jeremy a quick hug before letting go.

 

“Jeremy, I’m telling you this now that if Madeline tries to accuse you or Michael of some bullshit, Brooke and I will step in. There is no exception,” Chloe said.

 

Jeremy looked ready to argue his heart out for once.

 

“There’s an upper limit to how much a person can spend on a lawyer, Jeremy,” Chloe added before he could say anything. “Besides, I believe in the non-zero chance that everything will turn out alright for us, anyway.”

 

Chloe heard Madeline screech down the hall at Dustin. There were a few choice words that no one would dare repeat and multiple teachers had been called to quell the rising human tantrum known as Madeline Ceres.

 

“I’ll sue you, Dustin, just you watch!”

 

“I’ll get a lawyer and prove my innocence! I didn’t do it!” 

 

“Is Dustin’s family rich?” Michael wondered.

 

“Yeah. One of them is a member of NASA and the other is an NBA player,” Chloe responded.

 

“I just hope it blows over…” Jeremy murmured. He tightened his grip on Michael’s hand.

 

“How do you know it wasn’t those f- uh, guys? Michael and Jeremy!” Dustin pointed.

 

“Oh, barbecue sauce on my tiddies, fuck,” Michael muttered. 

 

Jeremy just froze, a wide-eyed look on his face. 

 

Chloe was ready to throw hands and spill tea.

 

On Dustin’s babymakers, especially.


	2. The Million Dollar Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who dun it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to involve a court room and lots of alibis. I changed it after an hour and a half of (wasted) work and I hate both ideas. I should've just made this a one shot honestly.

A large argument broke out in the hallway.

 

“Jeremy was passed out at the party!” Jake eventually came to Jeremy’s defense. Jeremy smiled at his interference.

 

“I played World of Warcraft last night for like seven hours!” Michael told him. He wasn’t about to stand there and let Dustin walk over him.

 

“You were just angry over something I didn’t do!” Dustin yelled.

 

“You left homophobic slurs on my stuff and on my boyfriend’s stuff! How much of a stereotypical bully are you? Besides, you’re the only one here that lacks the brain cells to think before acting! The only reason you got away with it was because your family has money to burn!”

 

“I want an answer! Someone has to fess up before I get  _ really _ mad!” Madeline screeched.

 

“Check my logs on it! Steam will tell you that I didn’t stop playing all night!”

 

“You could’ve just left it on idle!”

 

“And waste my electricity bill? My mom's and I haven’t touched a baseball bat in our lifetimes, anyway! Anyone who looks into our past purchases would know that we don’t have a bat!”

 

“You could’ve gotten the Louisville Slugger from him!” He pointed to Jeremy.

 

“My dad doesn’t even play baseball…” Jeremy insisted. He latched onto Michael’s hand and squeezed it for comfort. 

 

“We’re the least athletic people in this school, Dustin. We’re also not dumb enough to smash someone’s car to pieces and go to prison when we’re not exactly upper-class, spoiled, rich people!”

  
Chloe took slight offense to that comment, but she decided to ultimately let it go. Maybe her plan was a bit too rash. 

 

She would never admit it, though. That secret was going to the grave.

 

“You’re angry over something I didn’t do. Then, because of how convenient it was, you smashed my ex’s car!”

 

“I have proof that… it wasn’t Dustin,” Jenna said. Gasps, whispers, and mutters. “I didn’t have my drink ‘spiked’ like most. He was playing ping pong and dancing for most of the night.”

 

“Hear, hear,” Blanche said. She looked distressed.

 

“And if it wasn’t me, who else could it be?” Dustin scoffed. Michael gritted his teeth. Jeremy held his hand as still as he could.

 

In an instant, everyone burst into excuses.

 

“Hey, I was at a baseball game!”

 

“Look, someone peer pressured me into snorting half a line of Adderall and I don’t know what happened!”

 

“I was watching Dear Evan Hansen, please stop yelling at me!”

 

“I wasn’t even in town!”

 

“I was at a restaurant!”

 

“I left that party before it rained. It wasn’t me.”

 

“Who cares?!”

 

“It was probably Brooke, honestly.”

 

“Galinda has reasoning to get back at Madeline.”

 

“You think Michael did it?”

 

“Jeremy is hiding something. He’s playing innocent, I can just tell.”

 

“Rich set a fire, he can smash up a car.”

 

“Chloe hates Madeline with all of her heart. Why not her?”

 

“Madeline leaked Colin’s nudes. Revenge for that?”

 

“Maybe Madeline destroyed her own car?”

 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard anyone say.”

 

“Mr. Reyes doesn’t like Madeline. At all.”

 

“Everyone shut up!” Chloe shouted. That worked, miracuously. “Look, mindlessly accusing everyone is so stupid that my brain is shutting dow-”

 

“It’s probably her!”

 

“Chloe hates Madeline, so she must’ve done it…”

 

“Did you?” Madeline seethed.

 

“I kind of wished I did, but I’m not a criminal like you.”

 

“I was not guilty at court. Not my fault my lawyers proved me innocent."

 

“Big difference between innocent and not guilty, Madeline. You honestly deserve that car thrashing for what you did to them.”

 

“Is that a confession?”

 

“No, it’s a fu-”

 

“Oh, screw it,” Jenna interrupted. She took a sharp breath. “I lied. Dustin did it. He’s now going to send a link of me having sex with him and two other guys to everyone. Go ahead, call me a whore, but I’m not his alibi. I can say this with a light heart. Screw you, Dustin Kropp.” She flipped him off.

 

“Oh, does that mean I can stop lying?” Blanche wondered. Dustin turned green. “Yeah, I had to lie because...” She glanced at Jenna. “Blackmail. Dustin left the party in the middle, and I passed the breathalyzer test when the police came by.”

 

Jeremy was glad that Michael came by before the police came. Mostly everyone was gone by then, too, and Jake almost got screwed from that. No one knew how he passed, but he did.

 

“Jenna, that’s not- you can’t just say that! How do we know you’re not just lying to protect your friends?” Dustin admitted.

 

“Because like an idiot, you thought I wouldn’t record the call. I was scared of being called a slut, and I wished I just fessed this up earlier, instead. God, what was I thinking? Being popular and watching my friends potentially get arrested is worse than getting a few rumors spread about myself. I refuse to let you have power over me anymore.”

 

“Hey, where are the teachers at?” A random student asked.

 

“I knew it. I actually wanted it to be one of those two, but I knew deep in my heart that you couldn’t let it go…” Madeline growled.

 

“So what? You cheated on me! If the gender roles were reversed, everyone would be praising you as a hero! That, what you did was justice! That Carrie Underwood would descend from the sky and highfive you! What do I get? Scorn from everyone, instead!” Dustin broke down in the angrier way. “Jenna, I will ruin you with that vide-”

 

“You know what? No, you won’t. Since you admitted to having videos of child pornography and you just threatened to expose them in front of a school, where we have cameras, you’ll be arrested. I’ll make sure of that,  _ honey _ ,” Madeline said.

 

Dustin spluttered for a few moments. A few of their classmates were recording the whole thing, so he really fucked the dog on that one.

 

Afterwards, Madeline called the police on Dustin. People started to berate Jenna, but Chloe quickly shut them up for the time being. Jenna reminded a few of them of what she had on her phone, so that helped a little bit.

 

A few days later, Dustin was put in jail for a brief time. His parents bailed him out, unfortunately, but his reputation at school plummeted lower than even Rich’s in freshman year. 

 

Chloe still hated Madeline, of course, but she had to admit that what she did for Jenna was respectable. Jenna, on the other hand, thanked her for sticking up for her. Those two were actually friends.

 

No one bothered Jeremy and Michael about them being gay. At least, not in public. It was more popular to be supportive of them than against them, so while it wasn’t all genuine, the two got a kick out of it. They were even voted Prom Kings a year later.

 

But one day, when Chloe and Brooke were watching Tom Holland kick ass as Spiderman, Chloe kissed her out of impulse. That resulted in Chloe blushing for the first time in a long time. 

 

“Ah, shit…”

 

“Wait, no, Chlo, I liked it! I like you!” Brooke insisted. “Thank God you made the first move.”

 

“What?” Chloe’s voice went a lot lower than normal.

 

“I’m so lesbian for you,” she said a bit too loudly.

 

“Seriously? I thought my attractiveness went way lower when I said I would smash up Madeline’s car.”

 

“I still liked you, then. I just don’t like some of the things you do, but I could at least understand why you wanted to do them.”

 

Chloe’s face went back to its normal color, thankfully. “So… girlfriends? Romantically.”

 

“Platonic girlfriends don’t kiss each other on the mouth… I think?”

 

“You know what? Let’s test that.”

 

Brooke gave a sultry smirk. “Now  _ that _ is a plan I can get behind.”

 

Chloe nodded and nearly tackled Brooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if this story was disappointing, trust me when I say it's not my best work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, when two side characters have literally no personality, make their characters even less redeemable.


End file.
